User talk:Valentin 98
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ultimate Bakugan Role Play Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Here is what you do. FIRST go on the search menu. which is on the top right hand corner. then type in special: hgf then it would say error. THEN click list of special pages. and go down to users rights management. TYPE in KellynKaz and press whatever. The Demon Sweetie. 22:51, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Valentin. I'm not here to bug you or be mean. I'm just here to say sorry for what I did. I hope we can try and get along again. Nice site you have, by the way.... XLord IcewolfX 01:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Be yourself. Love yourself. Know yourself. RP on! ~Icewolf~ You might findTemplate:Adminbackground useful. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 04:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) True. I'd thought of working on it when we have more 'Crats. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 13:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Did the Bakugan Wiki Chat. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 14:19, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I already created a topic :/ Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 14:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Whatever DarkusCat is going by, he joined. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 14:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) M'hmm. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 14:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You had taken that template I was working on and made it into a full template for use. While I am grateful, that template was incomplete and just an idea that was scrapped. So I have changed the name of the page and replaced the template with the one that follows. Since I'm not entirely sure how to make the templates into pages like you did, when I finish a template, I'll just post it here for you. :) Seiki14 22:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Here's another template to be put onto one of those special pages. This is the "The Order of Shadows Characters" Template. If you think I need to edit the hue of the colors, let me know, and I'll change it. :) Seiki14 22:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, Val. Here's yet another template that needs to be put on one of those special pages. After this, rather than cluttering your talk page, just check my talk page every so often. I'll be posting all finished templates there. :) Seiki14 19:07, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Is there, by any chance, any room for me to join Bakugan Tales? If yes, I'd like my character to be Haos who is Aerin... She is a protagonist who uses Electron Leonial (if fan-fic Bakugan are allowed). A page will be created shortly. ''Flame''[[User talk:PYRUSGUARDIAN|'heart']] 10:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) You should recieve a message from "Flamestar". ''Insert sig''[[User talk:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''' here.']] 06:41, February 11, 2012 (UTC) So I decided to try GIMPing Leonial as Thundero. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 14:41, November 11, 2012 (UTC) So I take it nothing should be changed? Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ''']]Legends 14:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC)